


Not Alone For Christmas

by stephvym



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Christmas, I can't give you guys a sad ending on christmas eve, Yeah No ships or anything, and fluff, awooga purpled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephvym/pseuds/stephvym
Summary: Purpled is alone.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Luke | Punz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 152





	Not Alone For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A little gift on Christmas Eve, since I won't be planning to write anything on Christmas Day. 
> 
> Purpled works? I can't find any, so here is one if You are a purpled fan desperate for some works of purpled.  
> This was not edited.

It was that time of the day again. A day Purpled hated.

Christmas.

It was supposed to be a happy and joyful day right?

Well, it wasn't for Purpled. He was gonna have to be alone. 

Again. 

And his brothers, Punz and Dream, were either too busy or they celebrate it with their friends, and as much as Purpled wanted them to celebrate it with him he didn't, he didn't want to seem like a bratty brother who complained all the time. He always kept quiet.

He decided to stay quiet again, so right now, Purpled was sitting alone in his house, staring outside as he watched everyone have a nice time together in the snow. He felt like tearing up, and just going back to sleep like he always does during Christmas. He always said he didn't care, but his heart was not saying the same thing. He sighed, looking at them giving presents to each other. He wished at least to be given one.

Just one present for Christmas.

He then felt wet warm tears go down his face, but he just let them slide down his cheek. _I don't care anyway, I don't need a present_ Purpled thought. But why was he crying so much?

He felt his knees go out, and he was sobbing. His eyes wouldn't stop filling with tears, and they wouldn't go away. _I don't really care, I don't!_ Purpled thought. He tugged his hair in frustration. 

_So stop crying Purpled!_

He couldn't breathe. He was now hiccuping and his hoodie was stained with tears. He wanted to stop crying but he couldn't. He wished there was someone to comfort him. But everyone doesn't care anyway, it didn't matter.

_It doesn't matter._

_It really doesn't_

Purpled then threw something across the room, making it hit the window and the glass shattering. Purpled's eyes were now red, his tears still falling. But when he heard a gasp he turned his head to see Dream and Punz looking at him from a not far distance, looking at him with worry. He gasped as he realized what he's done, trying to pick up the glass but his hands bleeding. 

_nononoNONONON I'm gonna ruin their Christmas if they come over here! they're gonna think I was dramatic..or..._ Purpled's eyes widened. As he laughed hoarsely. 

_What am I thinking? they're not gonna come here anyway. It's not like they care anyway_

He then felt tired, drowsy too. He felt his eyes drooping down. And before he hit the floor he heard his name.

.

.

.

Purpled woke up, his eyes were blinking slowly, trying to see what happened. He was on a couch, and he saw a fireplace. _I don't have a fireplace at my house..._ Purpled thought. He then rubbed his eyes and groaned, sitting up. He looked around slowly, trying to see where he was. _Was I kidnapped_ Purpled thought. ut Purpled quickly crossed that out because if he was then he would probably be in a cold room and be tied to a chair. 

He then heard footsteps and Purpled quickly hid in his blanket and closed his eyes. He was breathing as quietly as possible. He heard the footsteps stop but Purpled still didn't budge.

"We know you're awake"

Purpled flinched, and he quickly peeked out of his blanket to see...

Dream and Punz?

They were in sweaters, both holding a cup of something, and he saw Punz holding the third one. "Hi, Purpled said, smiling awkwardly. Dream sighed as he sat down, Punz doing the same.

"Care to tell us why you were on the floor, fainted, glass everywhere, crying, and hands were bloody?" Punz asked. Purpled cringed mentally. _I was being so dramatic..._ Purpled thought. "Well?" Dream asked. 

"Urm..accident?" Purpled answered. The 2 looked at him, unconvinced. Purpled played with his bandaged fingers, and he realized he was in Dream's hoodie and Punz's scarf. "Purpled," Punz said, tapping his finger.

Purpled knew how stubborn they could be.

But Purpled wouldn't let them know. He didn't want to seem like a bother. 

They may be stubborn, but Purpled was too.

.

.

.

Purpled was now getting annoyed. They were still asking, but in a colder, much harsher voice. "Purpled, just tell us, please, we can't sit here and wait forever," Dream said. "Then go" Purpled mumbled, crossing his arms. 

"Purpled..." He heard Punz say.

"Just go! It doesn't matter...it's not really important anyway" Purpled said, looking down. "You're our brother, Purpled, we care" and that's what made Purpled snap. 

"OH YEAH, YOU CARE, MY FUCKING ASS" Purpled yelled, making the 2 eyes widened in shock.

"IF YOU CARE SO MUCH, THEN WHY, EVERY SINGLE **FUCKING** CHRISTMAS I HAD WITH YOU GUYS, YOU WERE NEVER THERE FOR ME? YOU ALWAYS WERE WITH YOUR FRIENDS, SURE, IT'S GREAT TO BE WITH YOUR FRIENDS FOR CHRISTMAS, BUT EVERY SINGLE ONE? YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING WITH ME RIGHT NOW" Purpled yelled, tears starting to come out.

"MAYBE IF YOUR BLIND FUCKING EYES COULD SEE, MAYBE YOU COULD AT LEAST CELEBRATE ONE WITH ME? HUH? I NEVER ASKED BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO RUIN YOUR CHRISTMAS WITH YOUR FRIENDS, BUT YOU COULD'VE AT LEAST GAVE ME A PRESENT, ANYTHING FOR CHRISTMAS" Purpled was now sobbing, his brothers watching him silently, guilt on their faces. _Good, I want that_ Purpled thought, as he wiped his tears away quickly.

He then felt his legs give out, his knees hitting the floor. His tears were still going out, hitting the carpet. "You could've just gave me a present.." Purpled said quietly, but the 2 heard. 

"Oh..Grayson.." He heard Punz say. He then felt arms around him, hugging him tightly. He tried to get away, but the sense of comfort and hearing their sorry made him just give up, and hug them both while crying. 

.

.

.

Purpled woke up, his hair was messy and he was blinking.

_Was it all just a dream?_

Purpled looked around, but he saw Dream and Punz, sleeping on both of his shoulders, the fireplace was off, and their cups were empty. He had a small present in his hands. He opened the present to see Him, Punz, and Dream in a picture, it was a picture of Purpled ruining Dream's face with a marker while sleeping and Punz making a peace sign. He laughed, remembering how Dream chased him around the house and Punz laughing hysterically. It was one of his favorite moments. He then saw a note on the picture.

_To Purpled_

_From Punz and Dream_

_Dear Grayson_

_Hi Grayson, we just wanted to say we're still sorry, and we got you a present when you slept in our arms (P.S Punz took a picture of you sleeping) (P.S.S No I did not) But we wanted to say was we were guilty making you cry, and we promise we won't leave you alone like that._

_Merry Christmas Grayson! :)_

_\- Love, Dream, and Punz._

Purpled felt a smile on his lips.

"Merry Christmas too, Punz and Dream"

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Liked the ending, perfect. But Merry Christmas to all and all to the people reading this! <3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
